


Mafia Age

by Gysahlgreens



Series: Mafia Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Hawke - Freeform, M/M, Mafia Age, Multi, Thedas, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1742645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gysahlgreens/pseuds/Gysahlgreens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in a series of fics and drabbles exploring a Dragon Age mafia AU. Based in a modern Thedas setting, focused in Kirkwall- a sprawling, sleepless city with a dark criminal underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CASE FILE 03422

 

* * *

 

  
 **P O L I C E  D E P A R T M E N T**  
CITY OF KIRKWALL

CASE FILE NO: 03422  
DATE FILED: 05 JUN 2014

 

* * *

* * *

 

NAME(S): _Garrett Hawke, Marian Hawke_  
BORN: _7 October 1989, Lothering, Ferelden  
_ AGE: _24_

ALIASES: _'The Hawkes'_  
CRIMINAL OFFENSES: _Money laundering, possession/trafficking of_ _drugs_ , _arson, assault, possession of illegal firearms_ , _vandalism_ , _fraud_.  
KNOWN ASSOCIATES: _Varric Tethras, Isabela Rivaini, Bodahn Feddic._

APPEARANCE(S): _Identical twins- both caucasian, dark, shoulder length hair, dark eyes. Garrett is easily identifiable by the scar across the bridge of his nose, and stands approx. 6ft 2. Marian approx. 5ft 6._

 

* * *

 

**SUMMARY:**

  * First born twins of Leandra Amell (current status unknown) and Malcolm Hawke (deceased- see TIB Case File 01208).


  * Arrived in Kirkwall with their Mother and younger twins, Bethany and Carver Hawke (status also unknown), during the war between their country of origin, Ferelden, and their neighbouring country, Blighte.
  * Level of education and current occupations unknown.
  * Have both been sighted driving a black Chevrolet Impala, unknown registration.


  * Suspected ties to the Mafia- Malcolm Hawke connected to numerous criminal cases handled by Thedas Investigative Bureau (TIB), never convicted due to lack of evidence.


  * Current location unknown, last sighted in Darktown, 25 May 2014.


  * Known to carry firearms on their persons- approach with caution.



 

* * *

 

**CURRENTLY WANTED IN CONNECTION TO THE MURDER OF DANZIG STAVER, 24 MAY 2014, IN LOWER DARKTOWN (SEE CASE FILE 05072).**  
 **APPREHEND ON SIGHT.**

SIGNATURE OF CHIEF SUPERINTENDENT: _Jevan Stannard_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sighing, Aveline threw the newly submitted case file onto her desk and slumped into her chair. How was she supposed to explain this one away? They had never been able to prosecute the Hawkes for any of their previous offenses- evidence had always conveniently gone 'missing', or details had been 'overlooked', statements hastily withdrawn the day before court. But this? Garrett's prints were _undeniably_ on that scum Danzig's gun, Marian's number was the last name in his Maker damned phone contact list.

There was only so much she could do to help before already suspicious eyes would shift their gaze to her. But she owed them her life. If not for them, she would never have escaped Ferelden before the bombings started, never have worked her way up to chief inspector, never have met Donnic. She only wished that maybe they had picked a different city. Kirkwall was corrupt to the core and Aveline, for all the good she tried to do, for all the innocents she helped, only ever felt like it was getting worse.

Scattered across her desk were photos depicting a gruesome scene; Danzig's lifeless body face-down in the Darktown dust, blood pooling from the point blank gunshot wound on his head. Rubbing her temples, she let her eyes flick from image to image. The murder weapon, an M1911 pistol belonging to the victim himself, lay discarded at the dead man's side. His phone, wallet, car keys and a pack of cigarettes were found in his jacket pocket. Everything was accounted for, no money taken from his wallet and no other indications of foul play.

The evidence was irrefutable. Garrett's prints on the murder weapon. Marian's name listed as the last call that Danzig ever received. A perfect open-shut case. And that was exactly why Aveline knew it was a setup.

\---

 

"Carver please! Garrett only wants what's best for you, you know that!" Leandra begged, grabbing at his sleeve.

"How would you know? How would any of you know what's **best** for me? You've all spent too much time basking in his glory, in _their_ bloody glory," he said, glowering back at the two older Hawke twins before ripping his arm free, grabbing his car keys and making his way out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Carver! _**Carver**_!"

"It's no use mother, let him cool down." Marian placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, squeezing gently in an attempt to reassure her. Two knocks on the door interrupted the moment. A short, stocky man in a rather ragtag, brown leather duster let himself in, a raised eyebrow and smirk on his face.

"What's got Junior's knickers in a twist this time? You piss in his shoes or something Garrett?" he said grinning and stepping towards the younger man.

"That was one time, Varric, and I was drunk," Garrett laughed, greeting him with a hug. "News on the latest shipment, I take it?"

"Of course. Went off without a hitch, as usual. Been some... rumours around the circuit lately though, Garrett." Varric's expression hardened. Garrett nodded, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"You know I don't talk business around the family. We'll crunch the numbers and discuss these rumours after dinner," he said, gesturing towards the dining room. Bethany piped up for the first time, putting down her book and stretching across the sofa.

"I don't know why you insist on hiding 'business' from us, it's not as if we don't know what you're up to. Why does Marian get in and I don't?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Because, darling sister, I am older and that is that." Marian said, poking her tongue out at her younger sibling.

They all filed into the dining room, taking a seat around the old ornate oak table, laden with finely polished silver cutlery and china. There was a low hum of conversation, punctuated with laughter and the muffled sound of food being prepared in the adjacent room. A small older man in butler's attire appeared in the door way, carrying an array of dishes.

"Dinner is served, messeres!" he announced, laying the dishes along the table and bowing slightly towards the five of them.

"Thank you Bodahn, everything looks wonderful, as always. Why don't you join us?" Marian said, smiling sincerely at the butler.

"Oh, oh no my lady, I couldn't. My boy Sandal prefers us eating in our quarters anyway, but thank you for the kind offer," he said before attempting to make a hasty exit, only to bump face first into a familiar young woman- or rather, face first into a familiar young woman's breasts.

"Oh Bodahn, I didn't think you liked me in that way. You could have just asked, you know," she winked down at the already flustered butler who promptly apologised and left.

"What have I told you about teasing my staff Isabela?" Garrett stood and greeted her with a kiss to the cheek, smiling affectionately.

"You're late. As usual. Tsk tsk." Marian looked up through her lashes at the scantily clad woman, the hint of a smirk twisting her lips.

"You lot never let me have any fun!" Isabela said, pulling up a seat between Marian and Garrett picking at the food on their plates, making sure to make full eye contact with anyone that happened to look her way, seductively licking her fingers.

The conversation continued, laiden with banter, innuendo and awful jokes between friends and family. Leandra sipped at her soup obliviously as Isabela's hands rested either side, on both the elder Hawke twins' thighs (something that was almost expected of Isabela by now). Bethany chewed at freshly baked bread while scrolling through articles on her phone, Varric tucked heartily into a greyish coloured stew (apparently a Ferelden 'speciality'), all while stories were exchanged over the table.

Once again, a knock at the door interrupted the conversation, Bodahn appearing with a distraught look on his face.

"I-I tried to keep them out messere, but--" A smug police officer pushed the small butler out of the way, one hand poised at his gun holster, the other holding his I.D.

"Officer Otto Alrik. Stand up slowly and put your hands above your head- all of you!" he demanded, grasping the handle of his gun. "Marian and Garrett Hawke, I am placing you under arrest on suspicion of the murder of Danzig Staver."

Two other uniformed officers slammed Garrett and Marian against the wall dining room wall, roughly cuffing them and searching for any concealed weapons. Leandra wailed and screamed in the background, reaching out for her eldest children only to be restrained by Bethany, who stared solemnly on. Varric and Isabela watched in disbelief, helpless, as the twins were escorted into a police car waiting outside the manor.

Alrik gave the rest of them a complacent smirk before wishing them a 'nice evening' and showing himself out.

 


	2. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! I'll probably be doing a separate set of fics for the Dragon Age Origins crew (still within the Mafia Age AU), although don't be surprised if some characters turn up here occasionally too! Comments, critiques, even ideas for future chapters are more than welcome.

 KIRKWALL PRISON  
09 JUN 2014  
10:42 PM

* * *

 

Marian slammed her fist into the iron bars again.  "This isn't right Garrett, and you know it," she paced up and down the small cell, teeth gritted. "That slimeball Danzig's had it coming for years now, slaver scum. But who's trying to pin this on _us_?"

"Taking it out on your fists isn't going to help, Marian," Garrett sighed, slouched against the opposite wall. "They obviously have something on us, they've never caught us out before. I don't remember pissing anyone off- not this badly, anyway- in the past few months. Well, there was that one guy whose parking spot I stole, he might have taken it real personal."

 "Nice to see you're taking this so seriously. We could go down for this, Garrett. We could get life. Do you want to rot in a cell for years?" She spun on her heel, landing another brutal punch to the metal bars, only this time there was a moderately startled figure standing the other side.

"Well, well, well. Do you know how long we've been waiting for you two to slip up?" Alrik peered in at them both. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and proceeded to light one up. "The evidence is airtight this time though. You're not getting out of this one," he said smugly.

"You bastard. We have nothing to do with this, you've set us up!" Marian made a grab for him through the bars, barely missing the collar of his uniform.

"Marian, calm down, you'll only make it worse." Standing up, Garrett placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We don't need to add assaulting an officer to the list of charges they have against us." Marian scowled at him, huffing and balling her fists at her sides.

"Shame. I was thinking of convincing Meredith that I might have need of someone as intelligent... and easy on the eyes as you, Marian." Alrik jeered, blowing smoke through the bars into her face. Returning the favour, she spat at him- a gob of saliva landing directly in his left eye.

"Go fuck yourself, you pig." She hissed, barely resisting the urge to grab at him again. The officer recoiled in disgust, hastily wiping the spit from his face before lashing out at Garrett, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face forcibly into solid metal. Blood seeped from the newly formed lacerations on Garrett's brow and lips. "I'll make sure neither of you get out of here," Alrik snarled, flicked his still lit cigarette into the cell and left.

 

-*-

 

"I came as soon as I heard-- oh Maker, Garrett, what happened to your face?"

"One of your officers happened, Aveline. Alrik happened." Marian stood, leaving her brother's side. "I think he needs stitches, we need a doctor. And a lawyer- Alrik needs to be held responsible for this." She gripped the bars once more, pleading with the redhead sergeant. Garrett's face was smeared with dried blood, despite Marian's attempts to wipe it away. He slowly stood up, his balance faltering a little.

"Garrett you could have concussion, take it easy!" Aveline reached through the bars as he approached, grabbing his arm in an attempt to keep him steady.

"Ah, it's nothing. I've woken up after a night out with worse than this." Garrett smiled and brushed her hand away. "We do need your help though Aveline. This is a setup, and we need to know who and why. I need you to ring Varric, tell him to contact our lawyer and to take control of finances while we're away. And tell mother... tell her not to worry, we'll be back soon."

"I figured as much. And I'll ring Varric and tell him everything as soon as I can. Leandra, on the other hand won't be so easy to convince." Aveline laughed, recalling several incidents where Leandra had almost had an aneurysm over things much less serious than this. She sighed wistfully before her features hardened again. "I need to know why anyone would want to pin this on you. Solid evidence linking both of you to Danzig was found at the scene. Your damn fingerprints were found on the gun that killed him, Garrett! And Marian, your number was the last in his call log," she said, her eyes flicking between the two of them. The siblings exchanged equally perplexed glances, both at a loss.

"Garrett's fingerprints? How is that possible?" Marian growled, temper beginning to flare again. This whole situation put her on edge, and Garrett being so calm did nothing to soothe her anger. "There isn't anyone Aveline. We don't even have a reason to want him dead! For Maker's sake, we have _alibis!_ " She began pacing the cell again, only to stop when she noticed her brother had fallen silent. "Garrett?" She paused, rushing to his side when the colour drained from his face and his balance faltered once again. She forced him to sit down against the wall as Aveline stood helpless outside the cell.

"Garrett! **Garrett!** " Marian panicked, her chest tightening. Nothing in the world was worse to Marian than feeling helpless, _especially_ when it came to her siblings. Now was very much one of those moments of helplessness. "Aveline, get a doctor!"

Before Aveline had chance to even process the situation properly, Garrett seemed to snap back into consciousness. "No-- you can't send just any doctor. I need Anders," he snapped, still glassy-eyed and pale. Aveline frowned. Garrett very rarely snapped, he was always the cool and collected one of the two twins.

"Anders? Why do you need-" the realisation hit Marian very quickly. "It's... it's the lyrium isn't it?" He refused to meet her gaze, staring fixedly at one point on the floor. "Maker damn it Garrett! You told me you were clean. Why lie? Why?"

"It's not like that, Mari," he said softly. "It was once, a couple weeks back. You know it stays in the system for months. I can't give them more reason to keep us holed up in here- if they find lyrium in my blood... that's a 6 month sentence on it's own." He looked up at Marian, who had stood back up and was anxiously running her fingers through her short, black hair. "Look, I don't need a doctor right now. I was just a little dizzy, I'm sure it's nothing. Right now, I need you to get us out of here, Aveline."

"I... I'll do my best." Aveline nodded, a stern expression painting her features. "Sit tight, I'll be back soon." Marian nodded wordlessly in response. Garret gave his signature smirk.

"Don't worry, I don't think we're going anywhere soon."

 

-*-

 

The phone call from Aveline had been troubling, to say the least. Varric was used to dealing with the Hawkes' finances just fine. It was everything else that he wasn't so used to. He drummed his hands on the steering wheel of his car, thinking of excuses not to get out. He was pulled up in front of the manor, Aveline had asked him to update Leandra and the younger Hawke twins. At best, he thought, Leandra would cry hysterically. Bethany would worry, naturally, but she'd be the most calm about it. Carver was like Marian- he'd let his temper get the better of him most likely, and would storm off and threaten anyone who'd even breathed near the family recently.

He sighed heavily and finally worked up the nerve to break the news. After all, it didn't look like Garrett and Marian were getting out within the next few days, especially if the evidence against them was as solid as Aveline had made it out to be. Varric's hand reached to the handle of his gun, an 1873 colt, and traced his fingers over the name engraved there. He was a creature of habit; when something was bothering Varric his hand always found its way to that gun, and today was no different.

The short, stout man made his way up the drive, looking up at the manor and cursing his luck. The manor itself was fairly modest for the amount of money he knew the Hawke family had, although the plush carpets, chandeliers and general interior of the place gave away their fortune.

"I'll go in, break the news, tell them I have business to sort out and leave. It'll be a snap," Varric told himself. It was never that easy. The sound of his ringtone interrupted any further thoughts on the subject. "About damn time," he muttered before accepting the call.

"I've been trying to reach you for hours, where have you-" Less than a few feet from the front door of the manor, Varric stopped. Rain began to fall, slowly at first, flecking his leather jacket.

"I... I see." He paused, looking up into the sky. Heavier now, rain began to stream down the man's face.

"No, I'll tell them. Thanks." Varric ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just an introduction into the Mafia!Age AU, and is actually my first attempt at fanfic. I have taken a few creative liberties with names/places and whatnot. Please let me know if there are any mistakes!


End file.
